The prior art is replete with spout covers, which are placed over a spout such as a tub or sink spout. Some prior art spout covers are designed to substantially conceal the spout and provide it with a selected decorative appearance. Other prior art spout covers hold liquid soap, such as liquid bathing soap or liquid bubble bath.
Many spout covers are designed as sleeves, which are forcibly pushed over the spout. A number of “sleeve-type” spout covers are typically formed in the shape of an animal head, a human head, or other selected shape. It is noted that other sleeve-type faucet covers are more utilitarian in nature providing concealment of the spout with a soft, deformable sheath that also protects users from pain an injury that can otherwise occur from hitting their heads, elbows, or knees against the spout.
The prior art has provided numerous specific configurations of spout covers. None, however, have proven to be entirely satisfactory. Many are difficult to install onto a spout and difficult to remove. Others are relatively easy to install onto a spout, but also easily fall off. Frequently, the prior art spout covers are inconvenient and cumbersome to operate, difficult to construct, and hard to clean. Those prior art spout covers capable of providing a source of liquid soap do not provide a user with controlled access to the liquid soap, and frequently automatically introduce liquid soap into the water stream without providing a way to allow a user to control the amount of liquid soap introduced into the water stream.